Sweet Like Candy to My Soul
by rkolove
Summary: I like to catch you unawares. But that doesn't mean I don't like to be surprised in return. Delena covered in bubbles. RATED M FOR A REASON


Whilst I struggle to find more inspiration for Punching in a Dream, I thought I'd indulge myself in a little Delena-only action. Although currently a one-shot, I have many more ideas to make this into a well-rounded two-shot.

WARNING: Very light blood-play and plenty of smut

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but my own mind

Enjoy x

* * *

The faint sound of humming was what caught my attention. That and the ripple of water moving between skin and porcelain. I close the front door slowly, quietly, my ears pricked for sounds that may hint that what I'm imagining isn't what reality will present. But there's nothing, just a sigh, followed by splashing water.

I creep along to the stairs, biding my time, awaiting the opportune moment. Catching her unawares never gets old. And although she'll scowl and roll her eyes, her face doesn't keep up the act long enough to hide her true feelings.

She says I have an unfair advantage. Which is true. But it's not like she's done the same to me. I've lost count of the times I've woken to find her propped up on her elbows, running her fingers lightly over my chest, her eyes wide and all-seeing, always wanting to catch me completely off guard., seeking vengeance for all the times I've wrapped my arms around her bare form in the shower, or pressed my mouth against the nape of her neck whilst she performs even the most mundane of household tasks. Her gasp always goes straight to my groin, but it's the glance over her shoulder that kills me every time.

The stairs creak under foot and I pause, listening out for a change in her activities. But all I can hear is her soft breathing. Some might say that I don't need to creep. But what use is rushing a moment like this? I can picture her perfectly; her hair swept up off her face and neck, a few loose and wet tendrils sticking to her olive skin. Her head will be lolling back over the lip of the tub, one hand making endless patterns in the bubbles. I know this because I'm usually already there with her, my legs sliding along side hers, my toes tickling her sides, my head ducking the water aimed in return.

But today it seems that she's started without me. I wonder what else I've missed out on. A bath is usually preceded by the shedding of clothes, before we get waylaid as I place her on the vanity and sink to my knees and push her thighs apart.

I can't help but emit a low growl as I imagine her re-enacting our pre-soak ritual with her fingers. I've watched her torment her own body countless times, teasing her fingers up and down her thighs, making her hips buck relentlessly until she caved to her own desires and rolled her finger lightly over her clit. The thought of her prone body on the vanity, head back against the glass, her free hand clinging to the edge to stop herself from falling to the floor, makes me hurry the last few stairs.

The scent of lavender hits me as I turn to the half-open entrance to my, our, bedroom. I push the door open further and step inside. I take in the rumpled sheets on the bed, noticing the closed laptop, the open DVD cases, empty mugs and glasses on the nightstand. I left her this morning half-asleep, a lazy kiss goodbye before she buried her head back in the pillows. And it seems that if I'd made it back even half hour earlier, I would have still found her in bed, presumably in my shirt which has now been discarded on the floor.

Our closet door is ajar, various dresses hanging along the frame for tonight's event. I eye up the choices, deciding within a second which one is my favourite. I step closer and finger the blood red material, my mind already conjuring up an image of the dress bunched around her waist as I pin her against the wall, my mouth pressed against the flesh that will be exposed from the plunging neckline.

The clink of glass against marble brings me back to here and now. I step to the side and glance around the corner into the bathroom. Just as I imagined her: head back, hair up, one foot resting on the edge of the bath, bubbles coating her skin. I notice the open bottle on the floor, the half-drunk glass.

"You're late." She glances over her shoulder, pouting and then grinning. "I couldn't wait."

I glance towards the vanity and she giggles. "You..."

She nods slowly, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. I exhale slowly, as my mind instantly explodes as I realise my fantasy was actually reality.

"That'll teach you for coming home late," she taunts, reaching out for her glass.

"I'll make it up to you later."

"I'm holding you to that."

I kick off my boots and socks before crossing the room to pick up the bottle. I re-fill her glass before settling down cross-legged on the floor next to her.

She leans towards me, water slopping against the side of the bath as her lips touch mine lightly, briefly.

"You not going to join me?" she murmurs as she pulls back.

I shake my head. "Not yet."

She rests her head back again, her eyes fluttering shut. I can't help but reach out and push the loose strands away from her face. I watch her lips twitch in a small smile at my touch. I let my fingers drift down her cheek, inch along her jaw line and down her neck, pausing briefly at her pulse point, before continuing south. I reach bubbles first and then the swell of her breasts, causing her head to rock to the side, her eyes to open drowsily. Her nipples are soft from the hot water, but as her back arches slightly, they break through the water and my thumb and forefinger easily tease them hard. She moans softly and I ease onto my knees so I can capture her mouth once more.

Her hand sneaks around the back of my neck, holding me to her as my I squeeze her breast firmly, my thumb still flicking back and forth over the tip. She moans into my mouth and I almost clamber in the bath fully-clothed. Her fingers curl around my hair as I let go of her breast and slide my hand over her stomach, the tip of my finger circling her bellybutton, making her squirm. Water finally cascades over the side of the bath and soaks my jeans.

I pull away and scowl at her before standing and tugging my t-shirt over my head. With one hand, she tugs my belt out of the loops and unbuckles it for me. I let her undo my fly before I push my jeans down, taking my boxers with them. Her eyes flicker between my face and half-erect cock, her fingers drawing lazy circles on my thigh.

She scoots back in the bath, making room for me as I step over the edge and settle down opposite her. I slide my legs along side her, as I reach down and grab her ankles. I pull her down the bath until she is submerged up to her neck and her feet are wedged comfortably against my hips. I slide my hands up and down her calves, tickling behind her knees every so often. She sticks her tongue out and I watch her hands disappear into the water. My eyes roll back in my head as she runs a finger along the curve of my foot. I've unearthed numerous erogenous zones on my own body that a lifetime of sexual exploration may not have revealed, all thanks to her and those light touches of hers.

I tug her own foot up onto my chest and lean down to press a soft kisses to the tips of her toes. She sighs softly, her fingers relenting and she draws her hands out of the water and reaches down again for her almost empty glass. Her distraction gives me the opportunity to glance around the bathroom, an idea playing in the back of my mind. I spy what I want and I push her legs back as I stand.

"Where are you going?"

"You'll see."

I step out of the bath, water dripping everywhere as I stalk across to the vanity. I can feel her watching my every move, craning her neck to see what I've got in my hands. I turn and she raises her eyebrows.

"I don't even want to know what gave you this idea."

I shrug. "I'm just being the kind, helpful boyfriend you know and love."

"If you cut me-"

"I won't."

She narrows her eyes as I step back into the bath.

"And if I do," I balance the razor on the edge of the bath as I uncap the shaving foam. "I'll kiss it better."

"Yeah and the rest."

"Hey, don't you trust me?"

Her face softens. She doesn't even need to say it. I don't really need to question it. She trusts me entirely with her heart, her soul, her body. She knows I know when to stop.

I squeeze foam into my hand and slowly lather up her exposed calf. She watches me closely as I pick up the razor and slide it steadily up her leg. Dipping the razor in the water, I repeat the process again and again until the skin is smooth and clean. I reach for the shaving foam again and this time, squirt it directly on her knee. She grimaces at the cold and then her eyes flicker shut until -

"Fuck." Her eyes snap open as a tiny fleck of red appears. "You said!"

"Ssh." I brush it away with my thumb and then pause. I chance a look up at her. She holds my gaze, almost daring me. I dip my hand in the water and she exhales a breath I hadn't realised she was holding. Not so fast.

I lean forward, my lips briefly making contact with her skin, the tip of my tongue running over the barely-there slit. I can feel the veins ripple under my eyes as the small flecks of blood slide down my throat. I lift my head to meet her eyes. She reaches out and rubs my cheek, her thumb seeking out the dark lines that have already disappeared. I twist my head and capture a finger between my lips, grazing the flesh with my teeth. She hisses softly as I suck slowly before releasing. I rest my chin on her knee as her eyes burn into mine.

"Not like you to leave a job unfinished."

Wordlessly, I reach for the foam once more and coat her other leg. This time I'm more careful, making clear paths with the razor and when it comes to her knee, I slow even more. With every stroke, I kiss the smooth skin until she giggles and bats me away.

She leans forward and rubs my chin, removing a fleck of foam that I had picked up during my ministrations.

"I should get ready," she sighs.

"I'm not done yet."

She frowns, not understanding. I move forward, wrapping my arms around her, lifting her effortlessly onto the edge of the bath. Water drips steadily to the floor as I pause to survey the landscape of her body. Reaching behind me, I fumble for the foam and razor, my eyes never leaving my target.

"You... No..."

"Yes."

"But..."

The soft, wet curls glisten in front of me. I'm not a fussy guy – hair or hairless, I don't mind. But there's been something playing on my mind for a while. One particular occasion, where I ran my hand down her body, between her legs and discovered just a strip of hair. I remember how my mouth went dry, as she smirked proudly. I remember the small prick of jealously, wishing it had been at my hand not another that the look had been achieved.

"Hold on," I murmur and she obeys, albeit with trembling hands.

I slide my tongue along one thigh as I shift her other leg up, opening her up to me. I close my eyes as her scent, mixed with lavender, hits me. I could breathe her in all day long and still not get tired of it. I let my nose nuzzle against the wet curls, inhaling deeply before letting my tongue flick across her clit.

"Shit!" She jolts and I'm quick to grasp her tightly, stopping her from falling backwards.

"Careful," I breathe against her.

She takes a swipe at my head and I chuckle.

"Don't do that again," she mutters through gritted teeth.

I glance up and meet her eyes. "You don't mean that."

She pouts as I squirt foam onto my fingers. I coat the area gently, carefully, earning soft whimpers from above. But when I reach for the razor, she visibly tenses. I press open-mouthed kisses to her exposed thigh, but I can still feel the muscles tightening under her skin. Pulling back, I look up at her face, creased in anxiety.

I open my mouth, but she cuts me off.

"If you cut me-"

"I'm dead. I know." I finish.

She bites her bottom lip as I look back down and carefully place the razor against her flesh. I glide it northwards, resisting the urge to follow with my tongue. She exhales shakily as I clean the razor and contemplate my next move.

Three, four strokes later I lower her leg and raise the other to repeat the process. As I make the final sweep upwards, I'm practically salivating.

Her fingers edge down to inspect my handiwork.

"Good job, Salvatore," she murmurs and I can't help but grin.

She goes to stand again, but I grab her hips to stop her.

"I really need to get ready," she whines, as I sit her back on the bath. "Seriously?"

"I am always serious," I groan as I slide forward and lift not one, but both of her legs onto the edge of the bath. I slide my arms underneath her, gripping her hips firmly, holding her in place as I lazily nip at her inner thigh.

"Jesus..."

I flick my tongue across her wet folds, my eyes closing briefly as I get my first taste. She shifts forward, almost slipping back into the water, but I hold her firm, pushing my tongue further into her, earning a crow of approval. I lap slowly, savouring her taste, savouring the feel of bare flesh against my cheeks, the almost dry strip of hair rubbing against the bridge of my nose.

Tightening my grip around her waist with one arm, I bring my free hand down to part her lips, letting my tongue push further inside her. I casually graze her clit with my thumb and I almost crush her hip with my bare hand to keep her upright.

I lick long strokes along her opening, my thumb rubbing soft, barely-there, circles bringing an endless steam of fucks from her mouth. One leg slips back into the bath with a splash, but I'm determined to bring her off with her legs prone. As much as she dislikes to have nothing to anchor herself to, I know the end result is worth it.

I ease it back up, my hand gripping under her knee to keep it in place. She mumbles something I don't hear at first.

"Fuck... I... want... to come..."

I lick up her entrance once more, before latching my lips onto her clit, sucking hard and flicking my tongue back and forth. I can feel her juices sliding down my chin, as I graze my teeth against the flesh caught between my lips.

Her hips buck forward off the edge of the bath, her hands disobeying my original command to twist into my hair and for a split second she is balanced on my mouth, in my arms, her feet squeaking against the porcelain as she struggles for grip. I slam her against the edge of the bath to stop her from breaking my neck as she threatens to collapse on top of me.

Her shriek turns to a long, gut-wrenching howl, her hands almost tearing the hair from my scalp, and I keep going until her hands go limp and her body sags above me, pushing me further back into the water. I slowly part my lips and watch as the pulsating flesh slowly retracts. I pull back, easing her trembling legs back down.

Hair sticks to her cheeks with sweat and her chest rises and falls quickly as she takes shallow breathes. Her eyes struggle to focus and I feel an overwhelming sense of pride that it's me, and no-one else, that can do this to her. I pull her into my arms, nuzzling my face against her breasts before rising to kiss her gently, running my tongue over her lips, my cock stirring as she moans and lets her own tongue caress mine, savouring her own taste.

She pulls away slowly.

"Not yet," I breathe against her cheek, pushing strands of hair behind her ears.

She nods. And now it's my turn to pout.

"I'll make it worth your while," she murmurs as she rises and I sink back in the bath, never taking my eyes off her as she wraps a towel around her.

I listen to her move around the bedroom, the clatter of make-up and the swish of material. I take my time, easing out of the bath, drying myself and then emerging into the bedroom once again.

She turns to face me and I my mouth goes dry. It's even better than I imagined – the deep red highlights her olive skin wonderfully and the exposed curve of her breasts makes me want to bury my face between them from now until the end of time.

"Hurry up," she says as she glides past me. My eyes follow her out of the room and I notice the dress has no back.

Turning back to the closet, my cock hardens. The underwear that I suspect should be snugly in place under that dress, is still hanging there, the tags still attached. Panties and all.

**TBC**


End file.
